my brother my protecter
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: when Karou sees ghosts and demons and Hikaru brushes it off he seaches for out side help which might be the only reason he may live.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean check this out." Sam said turning the screen to his brother. The screen read:

_Dear supernatural team,_

_My house recently burned down and in the new house me and my family has moved into I've noticed beings walking the halls, moving things, even a black figure with red eyes hovering over my bed. What should I do? Am I safe? And why do they disappear when my brothers home?_

_Sincerely,_

_Karou Hitachiin._

"I'd say it's a case so where are they." Dean said. "Let's see… Tokyo, Japan."

"Great how the hell am I going to get my car there?"

"We can take a boat."

"Alright tell the kid and book a fairy to Japan."

~two days later~

"Let's go find Ouran and this Karou guy." Dean said as they started out of the fairy. "Let's go."

~some hours later~

"Found it." Sam said and pointed to the school. They walked in and found their way to the chairman's office. "Excuse me but could we ask where we could find a Karou Hitachiin."

"May I ask why?"

"Yeah we're paranormal investigators from America but we don't know where he lives so we have to find him here." Dean said.

"I show you where he is." The man stood up and walked through the hallways till they came to a set of grand doors. "He's in there." And with that he left. They shrugged and opened the doors. "HEY!" Dean yelled. "Who here is Karou Hitachiin." Sam asked after they had everyone's attention. "I am." A redheaded boy said and stood up.

"We need to talk to you." "Just you." Sam added noticing the boy's twin getting ready to follow. "okay." He said and followed them out of the room.

"Is this about my letter?" He got a nod in response. "In your letter you said something about a black figure with red eyes-" "It's a demon." Dean interrupted. "I knew it but why is it after me."

"Well teenagers tend to give off angst, depression, and anger and they feed off that."

"That's just fucking perfect." The said and sat down. There was an animalistic growl from the corner of the room and they saw it. "Go, go get the hell out of here." Dean yelled as Sam pulled him out. "Let's go back to the club room." Karou suggested. They got back in time for the club the to be getting cleaned up. "Are you sure you're okay." Sam asked.

"Yeah I've gotten used to it."

Dean scoffed. "Sounds like us huh? Hey maybe he can join the team ya know go back with us to America."

"My brother isn't going anywhere with you." The boy's brother said _menacingly. _Dean throw his arms up in the air in mock fear. "Alright is there anything else you see." Sam asked.

"Yeah a woman."

"What does she look like?"

"She has red hair, bruises on her face and arms, and a gun shoot wound through her head."

"So it's a vengeful spirit or a death omen." Dean said.

"Hika take Haruhi home."

"But-"

"Now." The boy sighed but reluctantly left taking t brunette with him. "We'll see you later kao-chan." Said a little blonde from on top of another boys shoulders. "Bye Honey, bye Mori." The boy said. "Karou do you want us to leave." Kyoya asked very sincerely with a concerned looking Tamaki in the back. "No go home." He said and they left.

"What's a vengeful spirit?"

"A ghost that comes back to kill those that harmed them in life." Sam explained.

"I don't know her."

"Then she's a death omen and we need to find out for what."

"You can stay in my house for the duration of this."

~later~

"Karou what took so long." Hikaru yelled upon seeing his brother. "Nothing I'm going to show them there rooms." He said and pointed to Sam who nodded and Dean who smirked and waved.


	2. SORRY

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT SO SICK I MISSED A WEEK OF SCHOOL . ANYWAYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


	3. Chapter 2

"This is different, huh?!" Dean yelled to his brother across the hall.

"Yeah … oh my god these beds are so comfortable." Sam yelled back.

"Alright Sammy tomorrow you and that kid are staying here at whenever I'm going to that club and going to question his friends." Dean said walking right into Sam's room.

"Okay, but now we got to get cameras and set up something to watch all of us."

"Have fun." Dean called and walked out of the room. Sam put his hand out waiting for the keys. "No I meant have fun watching them." He said and pointed down the hall.

~5 minutes later~

"Alright so you." Sam said pointing to Hikaru. "Need to be gone tonight."

"Why would I leave my brother with two crazy people?" The boy said.

"If they're crazy then I am too." Karou countered. Once his brother looked like he wasn't going to speak he continued. "Now is there anything else either of us needs to do."

"Well I need to see your room."

"Okay follow me." Hikaru said getting up. "Oh I'll show you where the hot spots are." Karou said getting up.

"Good idea after that well go over what going to happen tomorrow." He said following the twins.


End file.
